La concesión de Saturno
by Silent Miut
Summary: : Las voces a su alrededor no existían, sólo el brillo del óleo cerúleo sobre el lienzo.


**De:** Silent Miut

 **Para:** GataChalada

 **Parejas:** FrUK, leve España/Bélgica y PruHun

 **Nota autora:** _escrito para el evento "amigo invisible 2013 - 2014" de la comunidad FRUK me bastard_

 **La concesión de Saturno**

El sonido de las manecillas del reloj de péndulo se perdía entre violines, flautas, violonchelos y violas. Los labios de un hombre acariciaban distraídamente el vilo de una copa medio llena de vino tinto.

-Francis- lo llamó un joven de cabellos marrones e irises verdes. –Hombre, cada vez que te veo estás más distraído- comentó al palmearle la espalda.

Alejó la copa de sus labios. –Lo siento, Antonio. Es un pensamiento recurrente, no sucede mucho.

-¿Estás pensando en tu nueva pintura?- preguntó entusiasmado por ver la nueva obra de él.

Francis no respondió de inmediato, dando lugar a la interrupción de una jovencita alegre de cortos cabellos rubios. Tomó la mano de Antonio al llegar, tirando hacia su dirección.

-Ven, mi hermano quiere hablar contigo.

El aludido había resistido hasta que oyó acerca del hermano de la chica. De repente se puso rígido, sonrió en modo de disculpas hacia su amigo y siguió a su novia.

-Antonio tiene razón, estás más distante de lo normal- al otro lado un muchacho más joven hizo su aparición, tomaba un poco de vino. Era albino, sus ojos poseían un tono anormal. -¿Qué sucede? Por estas horas ya habrías cortejado a todas las invitadas.

Francis volteó volviendo a poner sus labios sobre el borde de la copa, observó a los numerosos invitados. Había muchísimas jovencitas casaderas, amigas de la novia de uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Hoy no- miró hacia el reloj, éste marcaba diez para las ocho.

Gilbert lo miró perspicaz, algo extraño pasaba por la cabeza del francés. Una sonrisa socarrona se formó en sus labios. - ¿A caso estás pensando en casarte?

Francis se sorprendió ante la pregunta, después sonrió tranquilo. –No estaría mal, es tiempo de hacerlo. A ti todavía te faltan algunos años antes de eso.

-Ja. Ni me recuerdes- bebió más de la copa mientras veía a la única chica que conocía. –Todavía me falta mucho para atarme a un compromiso como ese.

Volvió a reír, las campanadas del reloj sonaron por encima de la música llegando a los oídos del francés, quien dejó su copa en la charola de un mesero al escucharlas.

-Nos vemos, Gilbert. Por favor, discúlpame con Antonio- dejó dicho antes de perderse entre la gente, dejando pasmado al alemán.

El viento nocturno pegó en sus mejillas tibias y entretejió algunos cabellos sobre su rostro. Subió por las escaleras a la mansión donde había vivido sus primeros años de vida y también, los últimos meses.

Una joven mucama recibió su capa de viaje, su sombrero y el bastón de rigor. – ¿Está listo?- preguntó a la ama de llaves.

-Sí señor- respondió simplemente llevando las cosas hacia el cuarto del señor mientras éste caminaba delante de ella.

Se cambió la camisa, se puso una corbata de las más finas, se perfumó con la mejor esencia y peinó sus cabellos en una coleta baja. Sus irises azules destellaron bajo la luz de la luna en su balcón.

Al asomarse vio, a lo lejos, dentro del laberintico jardín a la belleza etérea esperando por él, sentada de espaldas a su ventana.

Bajó hasta ella, recorriendo un gran camino hasta el centro del rosal. Un aroma adormecedor llegó hasta él al instante de acercarse a la inspiración de la misma noche.

Las sombras atraparon sus sentidos en cuanto la mujer giró, su mirada sin brillo cautivó aún más la curiosidad del francés quien la abrazó por la cintura estrecha y sumergió su nariz en los rizos de oro cayendo por la corva de su cuello.

Ella dio un leve apretón en sus hombros antes de dejarse abrazar.

-Hueles demasiado bien- susurró en su piel, disfrutando la textura suave y el aroma a rosas sobre ella.

La figura femenina no respondió, Francis se separó para ver el rostro cubierto por una máscara alrededor de los ojos. Junto sus frentes a la misma altura.

-¿Por qué no me dejas verte? Eres encantadora, la inspiración de cualquier artista- acarició sus labios contra los otros tibios y rojos.

La voz de un ser divino susurró en su oído.

-La noche es hermosa para sólo un beso.

Los destellos de la máscara encandilaron a Francis, el carmín de sus labios lo sedujeron ante esas palabras. Dos brazos atrajeron su boca para acariciar la contraria, el abrazo se estrechó al fundir el aire de ambos.

Parecía el escape de la vida, el filo de la muerte. El aroma dulzón embelesó a Francis hasta hacerlo desfallecer, calló inconsciente en manos de su amante.

El amanecer vibró en el aire dulce, alumbró las rosas y el cuerpo del enamorado yacía abandonado en una banca de mármol.

Despertó sediento, aturdido y débil. Se agarró la cabeza, le dolía.

Al ver el lugar donde había dormido sacudió la cabeza. No podía creer lo mucho que le importaba esa mujer misteriosa pero, tampoco se quejaba, su presencia era la de una musa.

Se levantó para empezar un nuevo día a pesar del horrible dolor de jaqueca.

Revisó los viñedos, fue a disculparse con Antonio, pasó algunas horas hablando con Gilbert sobre cientos de cosas y regresó a la plantación para ver caer el sol.

Esa noche no se repetiría sin embargo, esperaba con ansias el próximo sábado las diez campanadas del reloj para encontrarse con ella.

Entró en la mansión todavía con sus ropas de cabalgar cuando un muchacho castaño y de rostro vivaz bajó por las escaleras para saludarlo. -¡Primo!

-¡Feliciano!- saludó moderadamente, recibiendo el abrazo dado. –Es bueno verte.

-Sí- se separó de él mientras veía hacia la escalera. Un hombre rubio, de irises azul cielo y rostro adusto los observaba.

-Francis, he traído un amigo- empezó a presentar al muchacho, quien era alemán.

Cenaron entre anécdotas y platillos deliciosos siendo servidos por la única cocinera y la mucama.

-¿Lo retiro, señor?- preguntó Alice al ver los cubiertos juntos sobre el plato todavía lleno.

-Sí, por favor- respondió en tono moderado Francis, poniendo una mano sobre su estómago y frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Sucede algo, primo?- preguntó el italiano al ver un pequeño gesto de dolor.

-Para nada, Feliciano. Es que, últimamente parece que mi cuerpo no quiere comer mucho- respondió recargándose en el respaldo del asiento al tomar la copa y dejar la servilleta sobre la mesa.

-Si se siente mal, no debería tomar vino. Un té sería lo más recomendable- intervino el recién llegado.

Francis sólo sonrió. –Estoy bien- dijo en tono reposado. –Y bien, señor Beilschmidt ¿Qué le ha traído por estos lados? – dirigió la conversación a otro lado pero, a pesar de lograr su cometido, Ludwig no dejó de mirarlo durante la amena charla.

Así pasaron los seis días restantes, hasta el sábado por la mañana cuando algo fuera de su rutina ocurrió.

-Vamos, Ludwig. Hemos visitado cuanto lugar turístico hay ¡Ahora toca mostrarte la finca! Es un lugar hermoso, tiene un laberinto lleno de hermosas flores- dijo con emoción ante la idea de mostrarle la casa al invitado.

Ludwig se limpió el rededor de la boca antes de responder. –Tengo entendido que el señor Bonnefoy es encargado de este lugar, ¿es usted su dueño?

-No. Sólo lo cuido hasta que Feliciano tome el mando. Todavía es un niño, pero en cuanto cumpla la mayoría de edad podrá tomar el control sobre de ella.

-Francis es un buen administrador, Ludwig. Prefiero que él se encargue de la plantación. Yo…- hizo la vista a un lado. –No soy tan buen terrateniente.

-¿Usted tiene más plantaciones?

-Tuve una sin embargo, las malas cosechas por los inviernos crudos terminaron por herir la tierra- respondió con sencillez antes de doblarse en dos y dejar caer el cuchillo al suelo para llevar su mano a su espalda.

-¡Francis!- fue rápido Feliciano a su lado, Ludwig hizo lo mismo.

-Estoy bien- murmuró entre dientes, el dolor era intenso.

-Déjeme llevarlo a su recámara, no podrá caminar- pidió Ludwig al ver una capa de sudor en su piel.

Francis negó con la cabeza, se levantó y caminó lento hasta su habitación donde vomitó el desayuno en un cuenco de metal. Mareado se metió a la cama sin notar los rastros de sangre en el contenido del recipiente.

La brisa de la tarde lo despertó. Estaba entre almohadas, una sábana cubría sus piernas. Su cabello se desperdigaba sobre la blanca tela.

-Agua- masculló sintiendo arden su garganta.

-Toma- escuchó el candor de la misma vida.

Se incorporó, el olor característico de su inspiración se encontraba en el ambiente.

A su lado, sentada sobre el mullido colchón, estaba una mujer blanca como la nieve, vestida con un elegante vestido azul petróleo. Sus rizos caían sobre sus hombros, en sus brillantes labios carmín habitaba una pequeña sonrisa. La máscara reflejaba la luz crepuscular.

Una mano delgada vestida con guantes de seda acarició su rostro pálido; como un ave pequeña, puso su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras lo abrazaba cálidamente.

Francis no sabía si estaba teniendo una alucinación. Por meses había esperado verla de día para saber la belleza oculta bajo las sombras nocturnas. Nunca se esperó tal perfección.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- murmuró acariciando su oreja con sus labios. Posándolos al final sobre su cuello.

-Mucho mejor ahora, mi querida doncella. Diosa inspiradora de todas las cosas bellas- la abrazó contra sí, oliendo el aroma almizclado de sus cabellos, dejándose seducir.

Se miraron de frente, Francis no pudo resistir la tentación. Su mano se colocó sobre la máscara para descubrir el rostro de la hermosura cuando ella lo detuvo con un agarre muy fuerte.

-No. Nunca debes de ver mi rostro- murmuró, sellando de repente sus labios contra los ajenos.

Volvieron a abrazarse sin respirar, fundiendo sus almas en el candor del amor prohibido. Francis durmió de inmediato, siendo acomodado sobre el lecho iluminado por la luz de la luna. Dio un suspiró entre sueños inhalando la atmósfera impregnada de la fragancia de la muerte.

Al día siguiente, Ludwig fue a revisarlo acompañado de Feliciano.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó el jovencito muy preocupado al verlo tan pálido.

-Mejor. La fiebre bajó. Falta saber si tiene algún síntoma.

-¿Qué pudo haber sido? No hay razón. El clima es bueno, en la casa se cuida la limpieza bajo sus órdenes y supervisión. Él también controla los alimentos y revisa que estén en buen estado. No lo entiendo- habló angustiado al ver todavía demasiado pálido a su tutor.

Ludwig estaba a punto de responder cuando notó una mancha roja cubriendo una mancha negra en la oreja de Francis. Eso no había estado el día anterior.

-¿Podrás pasarme un abatelenguas?- pidió para tomar una muestra de la pintura.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pasó el objeto tras buscarlo en el baño donde había varios medicamentos.

-No lo sé. Esta pintura no estaba aquí ayer- le mostró la madera pintada.

-¿Y eso?

\- ¿Sabes si tiene contacto con alguien más que sus amigos? ¿Algún nuevo conocido?-. Salió de la habitación seguido por Feliciano.

-No, que yo sepa. Quizá el personal sepa algo más- respondió dubitativo.

-Me iré por unos días, por favor investiga. Creo que lo han envenenado.

Feliciano asintió, poniéndose como objetivo preguntar a todos los conocidos de la familia.

Otra semana pasó.

El sábado amaneció brumoso, sin la luz característica del verano.

Feliciano miraba la piel azulosa de su primo mientras lo acompañaba en el desayuno.

-No puedo creer que ahora no pueda ni pararme- comentó el francés con cierto mal humor.

El italiano se sentía culpable. -Perdona, Francis. No he podido encontrar nada.

-No, está bien. Te has esforzado. Gracias por prepararme la comida y cuidar de mí- le sonrió tratando de animarlo.

Feliciano miró al plato con tostadas a medio comer. Su primo se había recostado sobre las almohadas, no ingeriría más.

-Hoy hace frío- oyó el débil tono de Francis.

Feliciano fue a cerrar la puerta hacia el balcón. –Iré a dejar los platos, ahora regreso.

Francis respiró hondo. Se sentía inútil, tan sólo al intentar pararse casi se había dado contra el suelo. Apenas respondían sus brazos, no decía nada para ahorrarle presión a su primo.

Miró anhelante hacia el balcón.

¿Lo visitaría? ¿Lo besaría? ¿Estaría a su lado en la hora de su muerte?

Sus párpados pesaban mucho, se quedó dormido pensando en su musa y en el retrato de sombras en el estudio cerrado con llave, la obra principal de su próxima exposición. Cerró los ojos al empezar a dormitar.

El silencio reposaba sobre el aire denso de la habitación en tonos grises. El ventanal se abrió dando paso a la figura de una mujer acompañada de un aroma dulzón.

Caminó ataviada en oro hacia la cama donde dormitaba el hombre moribundo. Se sentó a su lado, tomando su mano. Éste abrió sus ojos, no podía hablar.

Ella, su musa le regaló un gesto ambiguo, una sonrisa cansada.

-El sol se oculta, las nubes se bañan de rojo. Hoy es la última visita…- susurró a su oído.

Quería decirle muchas cosas, rogarle para que no le dejará solo sin embargo, sus palabras murieron antes de ser expresadas en los labios obscuros de la misteriosa mujer.

Como un respiro la calidez se desvaneció, la mujer salió por el balcón y desapareció ante la nublada conciencia de un hombre muerto.

-Es hermosa- escuchó un hombre de cabellos rebeldes e irises verdes a su lado. Sus ojos se agrandaron al verle. El rostro de un muerto estaba frente suyo.

-Sí, lo es- admitió la belleza de la obra, todavía incrédulo.

El hombre de ojos zafiro caminó a sus espaldas, al pegar sus hombros le susurró al oído. –Nos vemos debajo de la luna donde las palabras siempre sobraron.

Arthur tomó el bastón con fuerza antes de enfrentar la realidad.

Caminó entre las personas invitadas al evento, dejando atrás los retratos de aquellas noches prohibidas.

Se adentró en el sendero de las rosas descuidadas, recordando con cuanto cariño las cortaba cada madrugada. Siguió el rumbo que se sabía de memoria hasta topar con el centro del laberinto. Ahí, sentado sobre la banca de mármol se encontraba él, aquél hombre que creía muerto.

El viento arrulló sus respiraciones, cortó la tensión de sus silencios.

-¿Por qué me envenenaste?- cuestionó pétreo el francés.

-¿Cómo sabes que fui yo?- respondió desafiante Arthur. Si iba a caer, no sería tan fácil.

-Nadie más conocí por aquellos días. Sólo una dama misteriosa a la luz de la luna, una inspiración mortal.

-Si te has dado cuenta, no soy mujer.

Los labios delgados de Francis se curvaron en una mueca. –Claro, se me olvidaba. Las mujeres tienen un cuerpo muy bien dotado pero…

Se acercó a él, sus miradas seguían conectadas a espera de cualquier atisbo de las intenciones de ambos. Arthur no se esperó las acciones del otro al tenerlo frente a él.

Dos brazos lo abrazaron llevándolo contra el cuerpo tibio del otro. Se resistió tratando de empujarlo.

-Déjalo, no te voy a soltar. Musa de las tinieblas- murmuró seductor en su oído.

-¡Qué quieres!- exclamó el otro sin rendirse.

-Comprobar si el cuerpo que abracé durante un año es el tuyo- lo ciñó más. –Si esta voz tiene rastros de aquel canto de los ángeles. Si tu olor es el mismo aroma de aquel botón de rosa- respiró sobre la solapa del saco.

-Suéltame- pidió al estar sufriendo con la cercanía de quien debía haber matado hace cinco años.

Forcejearon durante algún tiempo sin éxito de parte del inglés. Al final se quedó quieto con las manos al lado de su cuerpo, siendo apretado contra el cuerpo que tantas veces lo apretó contra sí.

-¿Por qué…?- sintió el aliento tibio tantas veces percibido en las noches del año más terrible de su vida.

Arthur estaba cansado, seriamente aturdido. Contestaría con la indiferencia ante el futuro.

-Porque llevaste a la muerte a mi padre- su voz salió plana. –Él trabajaba expresamente las pinturas que utilizabas. Un día empezó a sentirse mal hasta que pronto se vino abajo. Mi madre no pudo sostener la agotadora encomienda de cuidarnos a nosotros; mis hermanos se fueron, mi padre murió… mi madre lo siguió tras una semana en cama, ella murió de tristeza ¿Sabes cuál fue la causa?

Francis aflojó su agarre, quería mirarlo a los ojos cuando se lo dijera.

-Envenenamiento con plomo- espetó, el desprecio en su voz era evidente.

Francis comprendió entonces. Una de sus manos fue hasta los labios del otro para frotarlos y revelar el tono real de éstos: negruzcos.

Arthur le dio un manotazo, volteó la cara evitando su mirada directa.

-También…

-Sí, por eso no te maté. Me estaba muriendo la última vez.

El tiempo se congeló entre ellos ante la revelación. Francis no podía callar más.

-¿Por qué…?

-¡Por qué! ¿Qué demonios quieres saber?- preguntó harto de la pregunta insistente.

-¿Por qué no desististe? Si estabas muriendo, por qué me fuiste a ver la última vez- cuestionó acercándose.

Volteó el rostro de Arthur hacia él, éste no se opuso. Miró su faz rendida, acarició sus labios con ternura. Percibió un temblor. –Aquella vez no llevabas labial, me besaste sin tratar de envenenarme.

Arthur cerró los ojos, permitiéndose por una sola ocasión mostrar la debilidad de un hombre agotado. –Porque… me enamoré de ti- murmuró sin querer aceptarlo.

Francis bajó su mano, Arthur se relajó, seguramente ahí terminaba todo.

Que equivocado estaba.

Unos brazos cálidos, amables incluso, lo abrazaron. El tiempo seguía detenido, parecía que podían morir debido al latir frenético de su corazón.

-Yo también te amo- susurró a su oído antes de juntar sus labios en un beso real.

El viento sopló fuerte, llevándose al cielo el odio y las dudas junto con el veneno de Saturno.

Fin


End file.
